


So Long As They're Happy

by QueenRiley



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRiley/pseuds/QueenRiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayden and Antonio thought they were being subtle. Nobody is fooled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Long As They're Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Revieloutionne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revieloutionne/gifts).



Mia-

Mia was beginning to suspect nobody really liked her cooking. When she cooked, her friends ate a small amount and then begged off as full. When Antonio cooked, there were seconds, sometimes thirds, and never any leftovers. She didn’t mind, not really, she just wished they would tell her. She couldn’t improve without help.

She wandered into the kitchen to see Antonio dancing around a pan with some spices. He didn’t seem to care if anyone saw him and she had to admire his confidence.

“Hey Antonio. Mind if I hang out and watch?” she asked. He slid across the room and stopped right in front of her.

“Food is always made better with good company,” he waggled his eyebrows and slid out a barstool for her to sit on. She laughed and thanked him with a nod of her head. They fell into companionable silence as he cooked, occasionally holding out a spoon for her to taste and murmer approval. Her mind was just beginning to wander when he started to sing quietly. Something she couldn’t understand, and then ‘mi amor’.

“What are you singing?” she asked quietly. She didn’t want to disturb his beautiful song but she was curious. He glanced back at her, surprised, as if he hadn’t realized he was singing at all.

“Oh, it’s just an old love song. My father used to sing it to my mother. It was his way of letting her know she was special, of telling her he loved her. I usually don’t sing it around people, but sometimes when I cook… it just comes out. I’m sorry. I’ll stop.”

“Oh no! Don’t stop! Please? It’s very beautiful.” Antonio smiled and turned back to his gumbo. She briefly wondered if he was running out of recipes. It was the third time that month he’d made gumbo. His voice was clear and strong as he stirred, no longer quietly singing to himself, but instead blaring out for Mia to enjoy as well. The sound must have drawn Jayden’s curiosity because he strolled through the kitchen just a few seconds later. He took a spoon to the gumbo, interrupting Antonio mid-verse. He smacked Jayden’s hand away.

“Ow! I just wanted a taste. It’s my favourite.”

“Out! You can wait until dinner like everyone else,” Antonio said, waving him away. Jayden stood firm.

“Mia got a taste.” Jayden nodded in her direction and she held her hands up in protest. She wasn’t about to get in the middle of this.

“Mia is special.” Antonio put his hands on his hips and tried his best to glare. The upturn of one corner of his mouth kind of ruined the effect, though.

“And I’m not?” Jayden smirked. He was unusually playful. Mia liked seeing this side of him. She only wished he let it out more often. Antonio tried to contain his smile but failed miserably. Instead, he kicked Jayden in the rear to scoot him out of the kitchen and Jayden complied with a chuckle. Mia started to giggle, but reined it in when Antonio picked up his song right where he left off. She nearly fell out of her chair when she realized she was getting it in stereo, Jayden singing along quietly as he walked out the door. He wasn’t as strong or confident as Antonio, but he was definitely singing the same song. They were in harmony, Jayden not even a beat behind. His voice faded as he headed out to the garden. Antonio didn’t even seem to notice.

It took her a minute to figure out how Jayden knew the song so well; well enough he’d picked it up mid-verse. But then it all clicked into place. She looked at the gumbo. It was Jayden’s favourite. She looked at the red serving dishes, brand new and from Antonio’s personal stash. Antonio was still smiling, a light in his eyes that had shown up with Jayden’s presence. It all made sense.

“Do you have someone special you sing that song to, Antonio?” she asked. His expression changed in an instant as he tried to stutter out a nervous response. She rushed to reassure him. “It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me who.” She looked out the kitchen door toward the garden. “I just want to make sure you’re happy.” He was silent so long she wasn’t sure he’d answer.

“Yes, I do. And we are. Very happy.” He glanced out the door and she hoped he understood. If they were okay, so was she.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily-

Emily strolled slowly through the market, arm in arm with Mia. Jayden had graciously given them all a day off and she jumped at the chance to visit the new Farmer’s Market on the edge of town. Mia hadn’t hesitated either and Emily was glad to make a girls day of it.

“Let’s go back to the flowers. I wanted to take a second look at those daisies.” Mia said, grabbing Emily’s arm and distracting her from the crisp red apples she’d been eyeing. Emily looked up, but Mia was staring off in the distance, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, almost as if she were trying not to. Emily followed her gaze and found an unexpected sight. Jayden and Antonio were down at the end of the row looking at the orange stands. She wasn’t surprised to see Antonio browsing the fresh, locally grown fruit, but that Jayden had also forgone training for the day really shocked her. She almost called out, stretched a hand up to wave, but Mia grabbed her and pulled her down. She nodded her head towards them and Emily looked, really looked, at the boys.

Jayden rarely smiled. When he did, she mentally catalogued every single one as a way to interpret his often conflicting moods. He was easier to deal with if she could understand what he was feeling, rather than just what he was saying. She thought she knew them all by now, but Jayden was smiling at Antonio in a way she had never seen before. It was full of affection and joy. His eyes roved over Antonio’s face as if memorizing every wrinkle, every scar, every little detail. She saw it all over his features, unguarded as he was. Adoration. Longing. Love. It was clear as day.

Antonio dropped the fruit and reached down between them. Through the crowd she caught a glimpse of their hands, linked by their pinky fingers, before Antonio led Jayden towards the funnel cake stand. That’s when she understood why Mia stopped her. That’s when Emily knew. And smiled. They were happy so she was happy for them.

“You’re right. I think I’d like to get some daisies to decorate the dining room. Let’s go take another look.” She linked her arm in Mia’s and they strolled off, a secret smile between them.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike-

Mike was a dedicated Samurai, in his own way, but if he could duck out of a training session, he’d take every opportunity to do so. Mr. Hooper had informed him of a delivery of a classic Tron game that afternoon so when Jayden said the day was theirs, he’d jumped at it. Emily had asked him to join her at the Farmer’s Market, but they wouldn’t be back in time. He liked spending time with her, she was sweet and all, but this was Tron. He wasn’t about to miss it.

He nearly had a heart attack when he rounded the corner of the arcade and say Jayden and Antonio sitting side by side on a bench. They had a funnel cake on a plate balancing precariously on their thighs, pressed tightly together. He toyed with confronting them but decided to observe for a little while first. It wasn’t unusual for Antonio to take a day off, but Jayden never did.

They were talking low and Mike couldn’t hear them from his vantage point, but he could see them well enough to interpret body language. Antonio pulled the last bit of funnel cake in half, taking half for himself and popping the last piece in Jayden’s mouth. He rose to toss the plate in a nearby trash can, licking his fingers as Jayden waggled his eyebrows and murmered something that make Antonio laugh and shush him at the same time. He plopped down next to Jayden again, far closer than Mike considered normal. There was a whole half a bench empty. He could see a Farmer’s Market bag at one end, but there was still plenty of space to stretch out. Mike couldn’t think of any reason to sit so close to another person. Antonio was practically in Jayden’s lap.

They angled toward each other and Antonio stretched his arm across the back of the bench, resting his head on his shoulder. He chuckled at something Jayden said as he tangled his fingers in the hair at the nape of Jayden’s neck. If they had been any other couple, he would have expected them to kiss.

Mike took a step back. He shouldn’t be watching this. This was private. This was special. This was something he wasn’t meant to be witness to, something nobody was meant to see. He took one more quick look around the corner. They were smiling. They seemed so happy. He couldn’t help it as a grin spread across his own face. It was a little unorthodox, sure, but if they were happy, he supposed that was all that mattered. He trudged around the back, a lightness in his heart that hadn’t been there before. Mr. Hooper would let him in the employee entrance without question, but his video game didn’t seem quite as important as it had before.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin-

Kevin hadn’t expected the training room to be in use. It was the middle of the night and he thought everyone was asleep. But the light was on and there were clear sounds of skin slapping and bodies hitting the mat. He could tell from the silhouettes and fighting styles it was definitely Jayden and Antonio in there. The north door was shut tight but the south door was open a crack. He peeked in, trying to decide if he should join them or not.

It was evident on first sight that he would not be welcome if he interrupted. Antonio was shirtless, both were dripping with sweat, and Jayden had a predatory look Kevin had never seen before. Jayden wasn’t just stalking Antonio, but longing for him in a primal way. He’d seen Mike look at video games the same way.

Antonio held nothing back in his attacks, but Jayden was exceptionally cautious. He blocked every move but intentionally landed few of his own. The dance they were dancing was both familiar and increasingly mysterious to Kevin. The sparring was standard master/pupil, but there was a tension in the air, in their movements, in their gazes, that Kevin hadn’t ever experienced in any of his training before.

Antonio landed an easy hit and Jayden used the force to push him down to the mat. He pinned him there with his whole body. Kevin was surprised when they didn’t get up right away. He was even more shocked when Antonio’s hands trailed up Jayden’s chest, pushing his shirt up and over his head. They were panting, but not from the exertion of the fight.

Kevin was experienced enough to know what would come next. He also knew better than to watch. He was familiar with the concept, knew people like that existed and he certainly wasn’t bothered by it, but he had never been aware he knew anybody who was gay. Is gay. Whatever the proper tense might be. He took one last glance through the door. They looked content. Happy. Completely lost in each other. It was so hard to find happiness in the world they lived in. He wouldn’t ever deny somebody that chance.

Kevin walked back to his room in quiet contemplation. He suddenly had a lot to think about.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ji-

Ji rubbed his eyes and sighed. It was so late and he knew he should sleep, but he just couldn’t. Not yet. Not until he found the answer he sought. A break couldn’t hurt, though, and his stomach rumbling gave him the perfect excuse to get up at least for a few minutes. He rose to see if there were any leftovers from the delicious gumbo Antonio had made for dinner.

Ji still felt pangs of regret whenever he thought of Antonio. He had been so sure he was right when he tried to force Antonio out. They had made strides, the two of them, but how his rejection must have stung. Antonio didn’t show it, though, didn’t seem to hold it against him. He was sure it was only because Jayden’s rejection hurt far worse, and Ji regretted that as well. It was his influence that had guided Jayden’s hand. Everybody had their weaknesses and he had come to accept that Jayden was his.

He knew, as mentor, he wasn’t supposed to have a favourite among the rangers. He couldn’t help it. The others had been raised with as normal lives as possible in normal families. Jayden hadn’t had that luxery. Even before his father died, Jayden was handed over to Ji for exhaustive training. And after… After. Ji had raised him the best he knew how. Jayden was the closest thing to a son he was ever likely to have. He knew what trouble would arise as soon as Antonio stepped back into their lives. How could he not know? Sometimes he thought he knew Jayden better than Jayden knew himself and it was this that helped Ji see right from the start.

Jayden was in love with Antonio. And maybe he always had been. It was as clear as a blue sky on a summer’s day. He knew that, above all other reasons, was why he had initially pushed Antonio away. Ji shuddered to think of it, of the pain they were likely to suffer. A broken heart because of unrequited love was bad enough. But what could be their future... well. Red rangers were leaders. It was against the rules, even the oldest ones, to carry on a romance with a member of the team; with a subordinate. Jayden was nothing if not adherent to the rules. Having found love, and then being unable to claim it, would be the worst pain of all. Ji would do anything to spare Jayden that.

Antonio loved Jayden. It was just as clear. Maybe not at first, no, but Ji had picked up on it. There were glances, touches, hints. Inside jokes, quiet laughter, late nights just the two of them. All the signs were there. They were completely devoted to each other.

They had it in them to be amazing together. They could be so happy if given half the chance. But the rules were clear. It was plainly stated.

And so Ji put down his bowl and returned to the library. The entire history of the Samurai Rangers was housed there and if he only looked long enough, hard enough, he could find it. He could find the loophole to allow them their happiness. He couldn’t bear to see Jayden hurt and so he would search until he could search no longer. He would find a way. They deserved that much.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jayden and Antonio-

“Under the boardwalk, Jayden? People will talk.” Antonio teased as Jayden led him up the beach and under Antonio’s favourite pier. He spread a blanket on the sand and, without a word, pulled Antonio down with him. The waves crashed just below them, the gulls cried above, and they lay in solitude, alone and at peace.

“Mmmm, let them talk.” Jayden mumbled.

“Is that so wise?” Antonio asked quietly, fingering the buttons on Jayden’s shirt. He popped one open, just to test. Jayden’s hand rubbed up and down his back, the tension melting away at his touch.

“Maybe not. But I don’t care right now. I wish we didn’t have to hide.” Jayden mumbled. Antonio sighed and reached up and popped another button open. Jayden closed his eyes and didn’t stop him.

“The world won’t accept us, amor,” he replied. Jayden stopped rubbing and wrapped both arms around Antonio, crushing him against his side. Antonio buried his face in Jayden’s chest and inhaled his scent. Jayden had spent his whole life here, living behind safe walls surrounded by safe people. He was the little prince they wouldn’t contradict. Antonio had been on the outside though. He knew what kind of ugly they could face if they came out. He shuddered at the thought.

“Maybe we don’t have to tell the whole world. Maybe just tell our little world. I mean… would they really care?” It was a thought. Antonio contemplated it in silence. He wasn’t sure how the other rangers would react. Emily had recently fallen in love with rainbow flags and had even tried to convince everybody to join the local gay pride parade. She’d be over the top supportive. Mia would be fine with it; he suspected she already knew. If he hadn’t let slip with that song… but nothing he could do about it now. She hadn’t confronted him, anyway, so that might be her way of letting him know she was okay. Mike was a bit of an enigma. He didn’t care much for the mushy stuff, but he was also really open minded. Kevin was by the book, but even if he wasn’t okay with the relationship, he probably wouldn’t care about the homosexuality. He was a rules kind of guy, but he wasn’t a bigot. Ji would be hard, but he could cross that bridge later.

“Jayden?” he asked. Jayden released him and he pushed up to rest on his elbows. He popped the next two buttons on Jayden’s shirt, exposing his belly button and the thin trail of light hair that led further down.

“Hrm?” Jayden smiled.

“I think they already know.”

“And?”

“I think they’re okay with it. I mean, we can make it all official? But… I think it’s okay.”

“Well then let’s make it official. Later.” Jayden said and stretched out, popping the last button on his shirt himself. Antonio took the hint and ceased the conversation. Scary official coming out would be later. Right now, there was some fun to be had.


End file.
